


Trust

by UPlover



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1990s Reddie, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT 1990 - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Physical Therapy, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, it miniseries, reddie angst, walker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: 1990 Reddie - Richie encourages Eddie to get better in midst of his physical therapy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Trust

“Don’t do this, Spaghetti-man, you can do this!” Richie coached Eddie. “Focus on my voice! You know how annoying you find it!”

Sweat dripped from Eddie’s forehead. He was ready to collapse due to exhaustion. His legs ached, and his arms hurt. Just now he walked, with the walker, from the bedroom all the way into the living room. All he had to complete were about ten more steps to the front door and he could call it a day.

“I-I can’t...” Eddie was out of breath. His golden sweaty locks fell over his eyes. Wobbling, Eddie gripped his walker trying to hold himself up. The doctors were amazed that he could even walk after inspecting how shriveled up and cracked his bones were. Thankfully, nobody asked him how they got that way. Who would believe that a gigantic alien-spider squeezed him so tightly?

“Eddie,” Richie called to him in a serious tone. “You look at me this minute.”

Obeying, Eddie looked up, locking eyes with Richie. In a twist of events, now their roles were flipped. When they were going back into the sewer, Eddie convinced Richie to come with them with just one look. Richie was hoping that would work right now.

“You are stronger than you let on. I know you can do this. I will be right here, do you trust me?” Richie asked him.

Eddie smiled tenderly, trying to straighten his back more, ignoring the striking pain. “I trust you, Rich.”

“Then get your ass over here, Spaghetti-man!” Richie encouraged, knowing how he to rile Eddie up.

Slowly, Eddie took one step, and then another. Today was the day. He was going to beat out the numbers. The first time he sat up out of bed was a milestone in itself. Richie had all the faith in him. His mother wouldn’t speak to Eddie since he disobeyed her orders, moving in with Richie. She wanted to put him in an assisted living home where he’d probably never regain his strength! 

Finally, Eddie made it to the door, falling into Richie’s arms, crying into his shoulders, happy that he did this all by himself. Richie always had faith in him, no matter what.

“You did it! Didn’t I tell you that you could do it?” Richie congratulated him, holding the man from collapsing onto the floor. Then, he scooped him off his feet and placed him on the couch.

“How do you feel?” Richie asked, brushing his hand through Eddie’s golden hair. He always loved doing that. It was actually really soothing to both of them.

Eddie smiled into Richie’s eyes. He loved the way in which Richie’s little mustache carved over his mouth. Feeling his mouth tremble, Eddie touched Richie’s face. “Thank you, Richie.”

“Hey, it’s all you. You did that,” Richie told him. To get to where he was had been very difficult. Eddie was in pain most of the time. Some days he was in agony moving his body just a little bit. It was horrible to see Eddie this way, but as Richie vowed he was there every step of the way.

“I-I love you, Rich,” Eddie told him, a sparkle in his eyes.

Richie’s heart throbbed. His hand was resting on Eddie’s face. “I... love you, Eds.”

Without warning, Eddie pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
